Getting Wet
by yoyomans1234567890
Summary: When Harry and his sister are left alone and with a pool that requires suntan lotion application, what will happen between the two when lust flares? Incest. First chapter PWP, second chapter SWS.
1. Chapter 1

Harry tied the string on his swim trunks, making sure they were tied tightly before heading downstairs, grabbing his wand off the kitchen table along the way. He headed outside, where he put his wand on a deck chair.

He stretched, the sun beating down on him as he prepared to dive into the nice, cool pool water.

"Harry, will you help me out?" asked a voice from his left, causing him to lose his concentration.

He turned around to find his sister applying suntan lotion to her neck, her long black hair pulled up haphazardly to keep it out of the way. Her name was Eve Molly Potter, and she was only eleven months younger than Harry. She had long, smooth legs, a skinny, taught stomach, an average chest, and an almost-flawless complexion. Sunglasses were hiding the most brilliant, warm brown eyes Harry had ever seen in his life, and the ever-present smile was on her face, which always made Harry smile. She was his best friend, and it made him sad that she would be returning to Hogwarts at the end of the summer and he wouldn't.

"Sure," he replied. "What do you need?"

"Just some suntan lotion on my back," she said, flipping over so she was laying stomach-down on the chair.

Harry grabbed the lotion and squirted some on his hands, laughing when Eve squirmed at the feel of the cool liquid. He gently rubbed it in, amazed that her skin was so soft and smooth. He was awkwardly spreading the lotion from the side, unable to fully rub it in at the angle he was at. So he flung a leg over her and straddled her thighs as he rubbed the lotion into her lower back, not paying enough attention to notice that his sister had gone rigid underneath him. Harry hummed as he worked his hands higher, delighting in the feel of how soft Eve's skin was. When he got to the middle of her back, she squeaked, "You can untie it if you need to."

Harry stopped moving for a second, not knowing what she was talking about. Then his eyes fell on the baby blue string holding up her bikini top and he felt an odd stirring in his stomach. Like he was crossing some sort of line. Then he shrugged it off. It was his sister. It wasn't like it was going to progress any further.

So he gently untied the string, not noticing the shiver that went down Eve's spine. As he began massaging his sister while simultaneously applying the lotion, he took in the sight of her completely naked back. And the fact that he was straddling her, lightly rocking into her firm arse as he applied the lotion. And that his cock was at half-mast.

He stopped completely, shock ripping through him. Harry wasn't even close to being a virgin, it was odd that he had half-a-stiffy from applying suntan lotion on his sister's naked back.

"Harry?" Eve said, her voice higher than normal. She didn't know what was going on, but the feeling of Harry's hands on her back was sending shocks of pleasure shooting from her core.

Harry cleared his throat and began applying the lotion again, taking extra care not to rock his crotch against his sister's arse. He was also trying to will his budding erection away, though it was doing nothing but hardening. They had been out of school for a few weeks, and it had been a week before that that Harry had had a good old fashioned fuck.

Eve moaned, instantly making him rock-hard, when he applied pressure to the point right in between her shoulder blades. It was lucky his swim shorts were kind of tight.

He hurried to finish, sweating by the time he was done. He hopped off his sister, swallowing through his dry throat as Eve tied her bikini top back on. She smiled at him, though her face was a bit red. "Thanks, Harry."

"Yeah, no problem," Harry replied, his cock becoming painfully hard when his sister wetted her lips. "You going in?" he managed, gesturing to the pool.

Eve thought about it for a second before replying. "Sure," she said happily, standing up and stretching, thrusting her perky tits out. Harry stole a guilty peek at them, doing nothing to help his raging erection.

He ran and jumped in the pool, Eve following him. She kept her eyes shut, counted to ten, and said, "Marco!"

Harry grinned. She could never beat him at this game. "Polo!"

Though maybe she had been practicing, for she darted at him immediately. He just managed to dodge. "Marco!" she called.

"Polo!" Harry responded, jumping back out of her reach.

He went to go back again as his sister got ready to spring again, but he hit wall. Eve jumped and grabbed onto him, wrapping her arms and legs around him in an attempt to bring him underwater. Then she froze.

Her core was pressed against Harry's, allowing her to feel his thick, rock-hard cock through their thin layers. She blushed brilliantly but didn't move, just began panting. She had had sex only once before and was suddenly in heat as she felt her brother's ready erection. His hands were on the sides of her taut stomach, the wet, soft skin sending shivers down his spine. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, rubbing against him as she breathed hard.

"Eve?" Harry asked weakly, not making any kind of move to push her off.

"Harry?" she replied, teasing him.

He subconsciously moved his hands down to her arse and cupped it, holding her up and making her arch her stomach against his. They stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds, then Eve leaned forward and pressed her lips against Harry's.

He immediately broke it, feigning disgust because it was the right thing to do. "Gross, Eve, I'm your brother!"

She was blushing scarlet and unwrapped her legs and arms from him. But she still stood close to him, breasts heaving as she breathed hard. Her pussy was absolutely drenched, twitching, aching for something to fill it. She looked up at Harry, unable to mistake the lust burning in his eyes. It was just instinct to pull away. She could break that.

"So you're telling me…" she said. "It doesn't affect you at all if I do this?"

She untied her bikini top and flung it out of the pool, her firm, milky breasts laid bare for Harry to see. He bit back a moan and shook his head, though he looked at her hard, rosy nipples instead of her face. She fought off a smile.

"Or this?"

Off came the bottoms, allowing him to see her shaven kitty, though it was distorted by the rippling surface of the water.

"Eve…what about mum and dad?" he asked, throwing a nervous glance over his shoulder.

"Nice try, Harry," Eve responded, moving so her firm breasts were pressed against his chest. "You and I know both know they won't be back home for another six hours." She sneaked a hand down to Harry's waistband, sneakily untying his swim trunks. "Now, how about this?"

She pushed his trunks down to his knees and grabbed his thick cock, stroking it underwater. Harry gripped her shoulders, meaning to push her away and failing as his knees threatened to buckle from the pleasure.

"You're thrusting your cock into my hand, Harry," Eve said. "And you tell me I don't affect you."

"Eve…stop," Harry panted, fucking his sister's soft hand. It felt so good. "This…this isn't right."

"I need a cock, Harry," Eve breathed. "And yours is the only one available at the moment."

Harry was looking everywhere but Eve's eyes as she pumped his shaft. "I need hot, sticky cum filling my pussy," she said sultrily.

"Fuck…Eve…stop…" Harry panted, his balls tightening.

"You gonna come?" Eve whispered playfully. "Cum all over my hand, imagining fucking my tight, wet pussy?" Harry was panting in her ear, her hand stroking him quickly. Then she stopped.

"Eve…" Harry said, his voice strained.

"Get up on the edge," she said. "And tell me you want to fuck my throat."

Harry hesitated, then slowly pulled himself onto the edge of the pool, his cock pointing proudly at his sister's face. She looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

Harry blushed, knowing this was the point of no return. Then her soft hand began slowly stroking him again. "I want to fuck your throat, Eve!" Harry blurted.

"Good," she said, lowering her mouth over her brother's hard cock. She sank all the way down on it, stopping when it brushed the back of her throat, which gripped Harry tightly. She looked up at him through her lashes and began slowly bobbing on his rigid pole, lightly fondling his balls with one of her hands, the other moving in tandem with her mouth.

Her soft lips and tongue repeatedly slid down his shaft, and when Harry truly registered that he was actually fucking his sister's face, his balls tightened. It just felt so…naughty.

Eve moaned and continued to bob as her brother's hot, sticky cum shot out of his cock, hitting the back of her throat and filling her mouth. Rope after thick rope was blown down her throat and she swallowed it all, lightly sucking on the tip of Harry's cock as she pulled off of it. One last spurt shot out and hit her cheek, making her giggle.

Then she yelped as Harry pulled her up onto his lap to kiss her ferociously. She moaned and pressed her body against his, her pert breasts pressed against his chest. Harry stood up and Eve wrapped her legs around his waist, the tip of her brother's cock just brushing her engorged pussy lips. He carried her over to a deck chair and set her down on it, the plastic back sticking to her skin. Harry was teasing her lips with his own, his tongue darting into her mouth to coax her tongue to join the party. Eve spread her legs a little wider as Harry rubbed the length of his shaft against her slick lower lips, making her pant distractedly into her brother's mouth.

"Harry…" she moaned as he moved down and kissed and sucked her neck. The head of his cock pushed against her pussy and popped in, making her back arch as he slowly pushed in the rest of his thick shaft. Then he was buried to the hilt inside of her, their eyes meeting making Eve's face flush even more. Her brother was thick and hot inside of her, his cock pulsing as it stretched out her tight, eager pussy.

He slowly pulled out and pushed back into her, gasping as her walls seemed to try to pull him back in. She was so tight and wet, and the way she was thrusting her pert tits out while her innocent face was flushed with untempered lust made him want to abandon all his care and just fuck her silly. He cupped one of her breasts as he slowly slid in and out of her, making her grunt every time their pubic bones met. Her mouth was hanging open, her eyes lidded. He gently sucked her lower lip and brushed her nipple as he picked up his pace a little, groaning in pleasure when she wrapped her legs around his waist, granting him deeper access. Their sweaty stomachs brushed each other as Harry began pumping into his sister at a steady pace, making her firm tits bounce.

Harry began kissing her again as he fucked her, her soft lips delicious. She regained enough composure to begin kissing him back, bringing her hands up to clench his shoulders as she whimpered into his mouth. He could see her orgasm building in her facial features and pulled off her mouth, letting her squirm under him as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

He picked up his pace, now fucking her fast and hard as she writhed under him, her back arched. He was slamming into her so hard that the chair was moving with each thrust, the legs scraping against the ground.

Unable to muster enough concentration to toy with Eve's clit, Harry instead said, "Does it feel good, Eve? Does it feel good when I slam my thick cock into you? Does it feel better knowing that I'm your brother and I'm loving watching your perfect tits bounce as I fuck you silly?" She had no response except to squeeze her eyes shut. "Does it feel better knowing that you're about to come all over your brother's cock? Knowing that I'm going to pump you full of my cum afterwards?"

Harry kissed Eve hard, cutting off her scream of ecstasy as her orgasm tore through her, making her clench around his cock. Harry was unforgiving, continuing to fuck her as she coated him with her glistening cum. He grunted and moved his mouth to her ear, panting against it as his balls tightened. He impaled her a few more times, pumping his hot, ropy cum deep inside her body with each thrust. An aftershock hit Eve as her brother came inside of her, the tip of his cock just brushing her cervix as his cum poured into her.

Then Harry was slowly kissing her as he rocked inside of her, each tiny thrust making his cock twitch and another small spurt of cum shoot into her body.

Eve's legs slowly straightened and went limp, allowing Harry to pull out of her and kiss and suck her neck while she recovered from her post-coital bliss. Her back arched when Harry pressed his thumb against her clit, making a little of her glistening cum dribble from her pussy as another aftershock hit her.

"Damn, Eve," said Harry against her breast as he gave her nipple a firm stroke with his tongue, making her writhe. "You're so sensitive."

"H-Harry," she moaned, face still flushed, chest heaving.

"Stay still, Eve," Harry said quietly, now kissing her mound, making her stomach quiver. "You just relax."

All she could do was nod even though Harry wasn't looking up at her. He gently skimmed his finger over her glistening, engorged pussy lips, making a whimper escape her throat. Seeing a bit of their mixed cum leak from her opening, he grabbed his wand and cleaned her up. He then gave her puffy lips a firm stroke with his tongue, making his sister gasp and arch her back. He spread her pussy lips and attacked her clit, making her writhe and moan underneath him. He pushed two fingers into her and hooked them, pressing against her most sensitive spot. She began grinding her core against his face subconsciously, gripping the armrests of the chair with a death-grip. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body, her steamy breath coming out in pants as her brother ate her out. Suddenly a third finger was thrust into her, making her hips buck as her orgasm slammed into her.

"Harry!" she cried as Harry replaced his fingers with his mouth, lapping up the glistening cum that Eve's body was expelling. Soon she was just lying on the chair motionless, her orgasm having thoroughly exhausted her. Harry picked up their swimming gear and picked his sister up bridal style, carrying her into the house. He made it up to Eve's room and threw their clothes on the floor before setting his sister on her feet.

They began kissing softly, Harry backing her up and pinning her to a wall. He cupped one of her breasts as he devoured her lips, moaning into her mouth as she lightly grabbed his hard shaft, stroking it to get it ready. Harry panted into the crook of her neck, their chests pressed together as Eve pumped his cock, which was now pushing against her lower stomach. Eve took this opportunity to talk dirty to him, repaying the earlier favor. "You like feeling your sister's soft hand around your cock, Harry?" she said sultrily. "Knowing you'll be fucking me in a minute, buried in my wet pussy?"

"Eve," Harry moaned, his hips jerking. The jerk made his cock slip down between her legs, the top of his shaft pressing against her pussy.

"How long have you imagined fucking me, Harry?" Eve asked. "How many times have you come thinking of my body?" She positioned Harry's cock at her entrance, still stroking him softly. "Do you enjoy taking advantage of your helpless little sister, forcing more cock into her than she can handle? Stretching her out and making her come harder than she ever has before?" She slowly sank down Harry's cock, not stopping until he was completely sheathed inside of her. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her soft arse before wrapping her legs around his waist, her head falling back against the wall as Harry lightly nipped her neck. "Or maybe you enjoy the fact that your little sister can fuck you all summer long, keeping you occupied? You can fill me with as much cum as you want, fuck me as hard as you want whenever you want." Harry started slowly thrusting into her, clenching his teeth. Her words were sending pleasure racing straight to his balls. "Because you're mine this summer, Harry. Your body, your cock, it's all mine."

Harry gave her a particularly hard thrust, making her perky tits bounce, her nipples skimming Harry's hard chest. "How do you know it's not you who's mine?" he asked, kissing the length of her exposed neck.

"Because…" panted Eve as Harry began thrusting into her at a steady pace, making her back slide up and down the cool, smooth wall. "Because I…I said so," was all Eve managed to come up with, lowering her head so she could kiss her brother while he fucked her against the wall, kneading her arse as he penetrated her again and again.

The sound of their slapping skin filled the room along with Eve's lower back hitting the wall behind her. "Touch yourself," Harry said into her mouth, moaning as she bit his lip.

She skimmed her nails down his lower abdomen as she moved her hand down to rub her clit, almost making Harry's legs give out. But he stayed upright, pounding his sister so hard that one of her framed photographs fell off the wall and broke. "Eve…" he panted against her mouth. "I can't…I'm gonna…"

Harry's legs gave out and he fell to his knees, making Eve slam onto his cock especially hard. She cried out and arched her back as she came along with Harry, who was somehow still thrusting into her jerkily as he shot his cum deep into her pussy for the second time that day. Her face was buried in the crook of her neck as her inner walls repeatedly clenched around his cock, which was now covered in her juices.

As soon as he had enough strength, Harry tiredly stood up and dumped his sister on her bed, making sure to clean all the cum that dripped on the sheets beneath her. Eve was panting on the bed, body flushed and hair plastered to her head in sweaty curls.

Harry leaned down and gave her a deep kiss, pulling her blankets up over her body, making sure to teasingly brush her breast with his hand as he did so. He went to leave the room to go to his own and take a nap, but Eve softly said, "Harry."

"Yeah," he asked, turning around.

"Mum and dad aren't going to be home for another four hours," she said shyly.

"So?" Harry asked, his hand on the door knob.

"Why don't you come and sleep with me?" she asked, blushing furiously.

Harry swallowed, eyeing her pale, naked shoulder. "Yeah, sure," he finally said, climbing under the blankets with her as she scooted over.

Eve grabbed his hand and pulled it over her stomach, making him spoon her. Harry gently rubbed her stomach, making her sigh contentedly. He kissed her bare shoulder and said, "'Night, Eve," even though it was still bright out.

Eve's hand overlapped his on her stomach and she intertwined her fingers with her own, smiling as her eyes closed heavily. "Good night, Harry."

Harry smiled against her neck and closed his own eyes, both of them drifting into the wonderful land of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

21-year-old Harry Potter let out a belch and scratched the three days' growth of hair on his jaw, taking another swig of the Jack Daniels in his other hand. He was still in a sour mood; he hadn't had enough to drink yet to drown out his depression.

Fucking Eve, he thought angrily. Fucked everything up for me.

No, they hadn't been found out that summer despite having fucked every chance they got. Instead, everything went perfectly. They had a summer full of sex, Eve went back off to school, and Harry took a job as an auror. When Eve had gotten back from school the next summer she had a boyfriend. Harry had told himself he didn't care, he knew what they were doing was taboo and only going to last that summer. But even then, he knew he was lying to himself.

Because his sister had been the best lover he had ever had. There was a deep emotional connection that brought him more pleasure than mindless sex ever could. They shared something that Harry had never shared with any of his previous lovers, something deep down inside that made him want to hold her and never let go. Those feelings made him scared. He tried to suppress them, to deny them, but it was no use. He had only been on a handful of dates and hadn't been in an actual relationship since he had spent that summer with Eve three years ago. He just couldn't do it. None of them could compare.

The fact of the matter was that he was in love with his sister in a way no sibling should ever be. He wanted to take her out on dates, to hold her hand as they walked through the park, to snuggle with her while watching some movies on a rainy day, to hold her and give her soft lips a sweet kiss whenever he wanted. He wanted to see her walk down the aisle to him, a smile on her face…he wanted to grow old with her.

That's why it was her fault his life was ruined. It was all because of that summer.

Now thoroughly pissed, Harry stood up and staggered to the door. His brain hurt too much thinking about this. There was only one person who could help him with his problems. After trying to put on his coat for a good five minutes, Harry eventually gave up and apparated to the house of the one person who was smart enough to help him with this predicament: Hermione Granger.

He appeared on her doorstep and immediately fell flat on his arse, the mixture of booze and apparation too much for him. He stood up and brushed himself off before raising his hand to knock on the door, stopping when he saw that it was already open, Hermione looking at him with disappointment. This definitely wasn't the first time (this week) he had shown up drunk on her doorstep.

She cast a sobering charm on him before blasting him in the face with a powerful jet of water. Harry, sputtering, pulled out his own wand and dried himself. "I understand the sobering charm," he said, "but what's with the blast of water?"

"The water was for showing up drunk on my doorstep for the tenth time this month," said Hermione, ushering Harry inside and out of the cold night air despite her obvious annoyance with him.

When Harry had been properly seated in the living room with a cup of hot tea, Hermione asked, "So what is it this time? Finally figure out the meaning to life? I'm kind of busy right now, so make it quick."

Harry immediately paled, the reason he came coming to the forefront of his mind again. When he was drunk it had seemed like a good idea, but now that he was sober it seemed absolutely ludicrous. There was no way anybody would take this news well at all, let alone prim and proper Hermione.

"Spit it out, Harry," said Hermione. "There's no way you're coming here tonight and not telling me what's up."

Harry's hands balled into fists as he stared at his lap, his urge to tell Hermione almost unbearable.

Hermione, seeing Harry's mental war going on, reached a hand over the table and gently touched the hand that he had on the table. "Harry, it's all right. I'm here to listen."

Harry looked up at her open and honest face, a look of sympathy and understanding on it. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and said, "I…I…" He clammed up and squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, unable to force the words past the lump in his throat.

Then the last thing he expected to happen actually happened. "Harry…does this have to do with Eve?"

Harry's eyes shot open, surprise and apprehension making his pulse speed up. "'How did you know?" he asked, his voice scratchy as it exited his dry throat.

"Every time we have a get-together, you two avoid each other like no other people I've ever seen," Hermione said. "But before her seventh year, you two were the closest siblings besides twins that I've ever seen. I see you looking at her, Harry. I know you want to talk to her. What happened between you two?"

Harry still wasn't sure how far he could take this with Hermione. The thought crossed his mind that it might be better if she found out for herself. She might take it better.

What a coward, his mind told him. Aren't you a Gryffindor.

Harry, not looking at Hermione, hurriedly said, "I love her."

He saw Hermione's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Well, of course you do. You're her brother."

He met Hermione's eyes seriously. "No, Hermione, you don't understand," he said, his heart thumping in his chest. This was going to be the first time he ever told anybody else about this. "I love Eve…I love her like a man loves a woman. Like in a way I shouldn't love her."

Hermione froze with her teacup halfway to her lips. She gently, very slowly set it down, not meeting Harry's eye. But that didn't mean anything yet. Harry knew she hadn't come to a decision yet, she was thinking hard about what she had just heard. The first thing she said, which somewhat boosted Harry's confidence about this whole thing, was, "And what brought about this realization?" in a neutral voice.

"Well, actually," said Harry, not sure if he could keep going. Then he reminded himself that he had already come this far. What did he have to lose at this point? "We…er…had a pretty active summer before her last year of school," he admitted, blushing.

"I see," she said, face and voice still expressionless. "Well, I'm glad you had the courage to tell me what's wrong."

Harry swallowed. She still hadn't voiced her opinion on the matter. "Hermione," he said, his palms sweaty. "Can I just obliviate you so this never happened?"

"Harry, I think…" she said, wetting her lips. Then she picked up the newspaper sitting on her coffee table and hit him upside the head. "I think you're a bloody idiot for never telling her how you felt! How unfair to her!"

Despite having just been reprimanded and being hit on head with a newspaper, Harry was smiling brilliantly. He felt a lot better now that he had gotten that off his chest to somebody, even if it wasn't Eve. "Yeah, I guess that was a little selfish of me." He stood up, determination burning in his chest. "I better go."

But Harry was tackled by a hug from behind, Hermione enveloping him in one of her bone-crushers. "Harry?" she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Yeah?" he said, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Just know that no matter what anybody else says, I'll always stick by yours and Eve's side," she said, warming Harry's heart. "It isn't up to us who we fall in love with, and life is too short to not go after that one person who you know is going to make you happy, even if you are related by blood. But just remember Harry, if Eve returns your feelings and you guys get married and eventually decide to have kids, magic purges out any negative effects that interfamilial breeding usually results in."

If anybody else had said that to Harry, he would have been blushing and feeling a little weirded out. But Hermione managed to make it feel so detached, scientific, and proper, that it only instilled more confidence in him. "Thanks, Hermione," he said, smiling down at her. "You're the greatest friend a person could have."

"Now go get her," Hermione replied, her cheeks tinged pink as she pushed him towards the door.

He stopped though. "Hermione, she has a boyfriend," he said. "I can't just go up to her and profess my feelings to her."

"Harry, what did I just tell you about life?" Hermione said, this time pointing her wand at him. "Don't make me hex you."

Harry held up his hands placatingly. "Alright, alright!" he said with a smile. "I'm going!"

He apparated to Eve's doorstep, bringing his hand up to knock. Then the thought hit him that he had no clue what to say. "I love you?" he said out loud. Then he shook his head. "Nah, too lame."

"I have never set eyes on someone so beautiful and radiant as you?" He shook his head again. "Too cheesy. Come on, Harry, think," he said, pacing in front of her door.

"Girl trouble?" came a voice from Eve's doorway.

Harry turned and looked at his sister, his throat constricting as he took in her beauty. It was near eight at night, so she was already in her pajamas, which consisted of sweatpants, a tank top, and her hair pulled up into a ponytail. Never had he ever seen anything so beautiful.

"Eve," he choked out, realizing this was the first time they'd really spoken to each other since the last day of that summer. He grabbed her and pulled her in tight to him, glad that she hugged him back, even if it was tentatively. He had missed her so much. Missed her company, missed her feel, missed her smile. He had missed everything about her.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked, knowing something serious must've happened to make him come seek her out. Things had just been weird between them ever since that summer. "If you had girl trouble you could've just gone to Hermione."

Harry stepped into Eve's apartment, Eve following him into the sitting room. Harry, still thinking furiously about how to say what he needed to say, said, "I already went to Hermione."

"And what did she say?" Eve asked, sitting on the edge of her seat, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her sweatpants.

Harry stood up and began pacing, his brain pounding in his head. "She told me that life is too short to not go after the person who makes me happy."

"And you're having trouble telling her," said Eve, drawing the natural conclusion.

"Correct," said Harry.

"Well then, I'd say just shut up and kiss her then," said Eve. "I mean, that way if she doesn't return your feelings at least you would've gotten a kiss out of it."

Harry stopped right in front of Eve, staring down at her oddly. It was so simple but so brilliant, she was a genius! "Who's the lucky lady?" she asked quietly, her knuckles still white on her sweatpants.

Harry swallowed and kneeled down in front of his sister, placing his hands on hers gently. He looked seriously into her eyes and she swallowed in return, the intensity of his gaze sending shivers down her spine. He started leaning in and she leaned towards him in return, thinking he was going to whisper it to her. But then he was kissing her, making her eyes shoot open. Then she relaxed and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When Harry pulled back she was close to tears. "D-Did Hermione tell you?" she asked vulnerably. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Harry looked at her oddly, not understanding what she was saying. "What are you talking about? Hermione was supposed to tell me something?"

"She didn't tell you I loved you?" Eve said, now just as confused as Harry.

"You told her you loved me?" Harry said, not wanting to add to the questions but having no other choice.

"We must've had the same conversation with her then," said Eve, frowning. "I thought…I thought Hermione had told you and you were just coming over to tease me."

"No, Eve," he said, pulling her up to stand with him and wrapping his arms around her lower back. "Ever since that summer, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Why do you think I've never gone on more than one date with a woman? I love you, Eve Potter, I love you so much it makes my heart ache. How I went this long without you I don't know, and all I want to do is kiss you and hold you and never let you go."

Eve started crying and flung herself at Harry, burying her face in his chest. "I love you too, Harry. I couldn't stop thinking about it and you at school, and I can't stop thinking every day," she mumbled into his chest. "I've just wanted to be with you since then, but I was too scared to talk to you about it, especially since things got weird between us. I thought…I thought you hated me," she whispered.

Harry's chest tightened as his breath left him, guilt clinging to every cell in his body. She had thought he hated her? "Eve, out of all the people in the world, you are the last person I could ever hate. I love you."

She smiled shyly back at him. "I love you too."

Harry leaned down and captured her soft lips with his, the familiarity and sensuality of it sending fire racing through his veins. He had missed this. He had missed her. He had missed the feeling of her skin against his, the taste of her lips, the way her stomach fluttered when he skimmed his fingers over it, the way she arched her back when she was in the throes of ecstasy. He had missed her so much.

He didn't want to take it too far, so he let her set the pace. She seemed to be eager, though, for soon she was pulling his shirt over his head, hungrily devouring his lips as soon as they were accessible again.

"Harry," Eve moaned as he slowly drew her tank top over her head to tease her.

As soon as the tank top was gone she jumped him again, sending them sprawling onto the sofa with Harry on bottom. She scraped her nails down his abdomen, making him moan, then unbuckled his belt, intent on freeing his rapidly-hardening member as quickly as possible.

But Harry had other ideas.

He grabbed her shoulders and crushed her to his chest, kissing her softly but ferociously. He skimmed his hands up her sides, making her squirm and moan into his mouth, coming to a stop at her bra. He rubbed her back a little, making her melt against him, before he finally unclasped the garment. Harry tossed the bra across the room and immediately cupped his sister's breasts, marveling that they were larger than they had been yet still just as soft, smooth, and firm. He skimmed his thumbs over her hard nipples, sending liquid fire shooting to her core.

Eve, impatient with how slow they were moving, grabbed one of Harry's hands and slipped it into the waistband of her sweatpants.

"Going commando, eh?" Harry remarked in between the kisses he was lathering her neck with, inching his right hand over her mound to her already-wet pussy lips as his left hand continued to knead her breasts. "And already ready?"

Eve was grinding her pussy against his hand, trying to get him to just shove something in her already. "Harry," she moaned, trying to whine but failing because her voice was so breathy, her face flushed.

Harry pushed one finger deep into her, making her sigh in pleasure. "Still that tight?" he asked. "If I didn't know any better, I would say I'm the last man you've fucked."

"You are," Eve moaned, her arms shaking as she tried to hold herself above her brother. "The thought of making love to another man never crossed my mind."

Harry's cock was instantly rock hard in his pants, the knowledge that her pussy was still only his a major turn-on. "For the record," said Harry, "I'm in the same boat as you."

"Good," panted Eve, rocking her hips to get some friction going. "We can rediscover everything."

Harry slammed three fingers into his sister's pussy, arching them just a bit to hit her most sensitive spot, pressed her clit with his thumb, and nipped her pulse point simultaneously. She cried out, her arms giving out and making her collapse on Harry as her orgasm hit her with the force of a tidal wave. She came all over Harry's hand, coating it with her glistening cum as her pussy walls tried to milk his fingers like a cock.

"If I recall correctly," said Harry with a smug grin. "We learned a lot that summer."

Harry dragged his hand up Eve's body, spreading her juices up her stomach and chest as she panted into his neck. "We did indeed," she said, sucking the remainder of her juices off his fingers.

Eve went for his pants again, but Harry stopped her, sitting up so he could reach his hands behind her head. He grabbed the band holding her ponytail up and she said, "Wait! My hair's a mess!"

Harry pulled the band out anyway, letting her straight, smooth red hair fall down her shoulders and back. "You look more beautiful like this, though," said Harry.

Eve smirked at him and grabbed her wand, vanishing the rest of their clothes off of them. "You kept stopping me," she explained. She ran a single nail up the length of his shaft, making his erection twitch. The first time it had been touched by someone other than himself in three years. "You say I'm more beautiful this way," she said, bending over so the bottom of her breast just brushed the swollen head of his cock, making him gasp. "Does that mean I'm not beautiful with my hair up?"

"Eve, you know what I meant," Harry panted, unable to believe that he had been able to concentrate enough to speak a coherent sentence.

Eve stroked his cock lazily, her warm, soft hand sending pleasure coursing through his body with ease. "I don't think I do," she said, teasing him. "Enlighten me."

"Well, what I meant was…" he stopped as his sister licked the head of his cock, making sure to get the clear precum beaded at the tip.

"You were saying?" she said, panting on his cock as she pumped it with her soft fist.

"You are very beautiful with your hair up, it just…it…just…" Harry trailed off, Eve now sucking the head, her lips wrapped tightly around it. "Cheater."

"So you don't want me to suck your cock?" Eve asked, letting go of him and batting her eyelashes at him playfully.

"You're always beautiful!" Harry cried. "even when you're stupid enough to think you aren't!"

Eve closed in on his cock, giving the shaft an open-mouthed kiss. "I think I'll let the 'stupid' remark slide since the rest of it was so sweet," she said, kissing her way up his shaft until she was gently kissing his crown.

She lowered her mouth on him, not stopping until he was as deep as she could take him down her throat, which gripped Harry's cock perfectly. She then began bobbing on him, her tight lips and soft, wet tongue moving up and down his hard, thick shaft. She stroked the remaining bit in tandem with her mouth, giving him her world-class head. Saliva rolled down Harry's cock as Eve continued to bob on it, deepthroating it with every few passes.

"Eve…I…I'm…" Harry stuttered, fisting the fabric of the couch cushions as his balls tightened.

"Cum?" she panted, strings of spit still connecting her lips to his cock as she furiously pumped his shaft. "All over my face, just like you know I want it?"

Harry grunted and thrusted his cock into Eve's hand as his hot, sticky cum shot out of the tip and coated Eve's face, hitting her cheek, nose, chin, and finishing with a thick spurt directly into her mouth, which she happily swallowed.

She wiped the cum off of her face and licked it off her hand, moaning at the taste in an effort to get Harry hard again as soon as possible…and not to mention the fact that she loved the taste of his cum.

Harry was hard again in no time, especially after a crazy-hot kiss that left his head spinning. She smiled against his mouth as she felt his cock pushing against her pussy lips, begging for entrance. And entrance she allowed him, smoothly sliding down his thick shaft until she had completely impaled herself on him, her soaking walls providing perfect lubrication. Harry grunted and gripped Eve's hips, keeping her still on him as he reveled in the fact that he was actually fucking his sister again. But then she pulled off of him completely and turned around, bending over the armrest and presenting her fine arse to his greedy eyes.

Harry grinned and immediately positioned himself behind her, grabbing her hips and using them as leverage to push his cock against her tight anus. He pushed until the head popped into her body, holding her steady as he slid the rest of his shaft into her. There was almost nothing better in this world than watching sweat make his sister's smooth, flawless back shine as he fucked her arse until she came hard. Almost nothing better.

He pulled out of her slowly and pushed back in, making her moan. He began fucking her arse softly, using long, slow strokes that made her gasp and whimper. Harry ran a hand up her spine as he continued to thrust his cock into her, her breathy grunts sending lances of pleasure straight to his balls. The sound of their slapping skin filled the room as Harry's hips slammed against her soft arse, her pants as she gripped the arm of the couch music to Harry's ears. He felt something touch his balls as he continued to pound into her and found that Eve was doing her best to try to shove what looked like a clear dildo into her soaking canal. Harry grabbed it for her and slammed it in, making her cry out as it stretched her out.

"Harry," she panted as he held the dildo in place, the pressure against his cock feeling strangely pleasurable. "Harry, will you hurry up and cum already so I can get the real thing?"

"Oh, you want to be filled with my cum that badly?" Harry asked, slowly pulling the dildo out before slamming it back in, making Eve cry out again. "My baby sister wants every hole to be fucked and filled with hot cum? Tell me you're a slut."

"Only your slut," she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as a few tremors of pleasure wracked her body. "Only your cock. Only your cum."

"Tell me how badly you want it," Harry said, his balls tightening as his sister's asshole tightened sporadically around his hard shaft.

"I would do anything for it!" she cried, bucking her hips as Harry pulled the dildo out of her.

"Tell me you love me," Harry said, gritting his teeth to keep his orgasm at bay.

"I love you!" Eve shouted, her back arching as her orgasm hit her, her clear cum running down her inner thighs while ecstasy exploded throughout her body.

Harry leaned over his sister, grabbing one of her breasts and sucking her neck as his hot, ropy cum rocketed through his shaft and shot deep into her body, his cock pumping her full of his load. Harry then collapsed backwards onto the couch, pulling Eve with him so her back landed on his chest and his cock slipped out of her.

Eve made to roll off of him, but Harry wrapped an arm around her stomach, holding her against him.

"I love the feel of your skin," he said, his breath tickling her ear. "Let's take a breather."

"What's the matter, Harry?" Eve asked teasingly as she let her head rest on his shoulder. "Becoming an old man?"

Harry grinned, sneaking the hand up that wasn't holding her to lightly brush her nipple, making her squirm on top of him. "Not quite," he said. "I just wanted to spend some time with you tonight and talk to you in a manner other than whimpers, grunts, and dirty talk."

"What did you want to talk about?" Eve asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Anything," Harry replied, turning his head to face her, their noses a hairsbreadth from touching.

Eve smiled warmly, though it quickly slid off her face. "What are we going to tell mum and dad? What are we going to tell all of our friends? What if they don't like us anymore?"

"True friends stick by you no matter what the circumstances," said Harry. "Like Hermione. And mum and dad…they'll come around eventually. They love us too much to leave us alone for long."

"That's best case, Harry, and both you and I know it," she whispered, worry in her eyes. "What if they all hate us?"

Harry remained silent for a minute, thinking hard. Then, finally, he said, "Do you really want to know what I think?" he asked rhetorically. Eve nodded quickly. "I think that I love you," he said softly and earnestly, "and I think that I don't care what anybody else thinks as long as I have you," he finished, leaning his head forward a little to brush her lips with his. "I think you're worrying too much," he whispered, kissing her bottom lip, which she still hadn't moved. "Come on, Eve, let's get back to it," he said, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"You're right," she whispered, making him pull back. She was looking deeply into his eyes. "You're right, Harry. Everything is alright in this world as long as we have each other."

"Then come on, Eve," Harry whispered. "Let's make the world right."

He kissed her softly but deeply, hardening as she kissed him back with just as much passion. She grabbed his hands and pulled them up to her breasts, prompting him to knead them. He hardened even more as he groped her, her soft skin smooth and perfect to the touch.

They continued to kiss, Harry kneading his sister's breasts as she lightly touched her outer pussy lips, which were growing moist, until Harry was completely erect, his shaft pressing against the length of her pussy. Eve was rubbing the bottom of his shaft, pushing the top harder against her pussy.

She rolled over so she was lying stomach down on her brother, her breasts pressed against his chest as she continued to kiss him. Her soft, delicious tongue was doing wicked things to Harry, making him painfully hard. He reached down and began massaging Eve's lower back, dipping his hips down as she simultaneously pulled hers up. Eve reached down and lightly grabbed his cock to guide it into her pussy, Harry moaning into her mouth as she slid down his length, her pussy walls gripping him just as tightly as her asshole, only warmer and wetter.

Eve began rolling her hips on her brother's cock, breaking their kiss to look into his eyes and whisper, "I missed this."

Harry lightly thrusted into her, only enough to make her body rock on top of his a bit. "I did too," he said, capturing her soft lips with his as they continued to slowly fuck. After a bit more of the slow fuck, Eve captured Harry's tongue between her lips and sucked it as she pulled off of it, mimicking exactly how she sucked the head of his cock as she pulled off of it after he blew his load down her throat.

He moaned her name and she smirked as she sat up on his cock, her face and body flushed and sweaty. She began bouncing on his shaft, letting herself be impaled again and again, the tip of his cock just barely brushing her cervix with each bounce.

"Still fits in me perfectly," she said breathily, her eyes closed.

"Of course," Harry said, holding her hips as he thrust into her a little. Oh, how he loved it when she rode him. Watching her tits bounce as she rode his cock was right up there with making her cum while he fucked her arse.

Eve, who was on her knees while she bounced on her brother, braced herself using his lower stomach, her nails digging into his skin every time his cock hit the right spot in her. The pain sent more waves of pleasure radiating throughout his body. Her wet, velvet pussy walls would randomly tighten and twitch around his hard shaft, sending even more pleasure radiating throughout his body.

Harry brought a hand over to rub his sister's clit, the initial contact making her hips buck and her eyes shoot open as her rhythm faltered. "C'mon Eve, don't slow down," Harry said, rubbing her clit in slow circles.

"Right," Eve panted, riding her brother's cock with renewed vigor.

He was thrusting up into her, too, making her moan and pushing the breath out of her each time she slammed onto his cock. He was rubbing her clit in fast circles now, alternating how hard he pressed down on it.

Surprisingly enough, it was Eve who reached her limit first. She let herself slide down his cock and stayed down, crying out and thrusting out her tits as Harry felt her warm cum coat his cock. "Eve, keep riding me," he ground out, trying his best to thrust into her, his orgasm tingling in his balls.

She rode him at a much slower pace, her eyes unfocused as she did her best to concentrate on the task at hand. Then Harry sighed and held her all the way down on his cock, pumping her pussy full of his hot, thick cum.

Eve moaned and collapsed on top of him even as her inner walls continued to milk him for every last drop of his seed, her face buried in his neck. He still couldn't stop marveling at how good it felt to have her soft, smooth skin against his own again.

He sighed against her ear and kissed her temple softly, smiling into her hair.

Merlin, how he loved this woman.

"We have to thank Hermione," Harry said softly, wrapping his arms around his sister as his cock slid out of her body.

"We do," she mumbled softly, the vibrations caused by her voice tickling his neck.

They remained in silence for a few minutes, Eve's breathing slowly evening out.

"Eve," Harry whispered, getting no response. "Eve," he said a bit more strongly this time.

"Hmm," she mumbled groggily.

"You tired?" he asked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he sat up.

"Mmhmm," she replied, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Can you wrap your legs around my waist so we can go to your room?" he asked.

He felt her nod into his neck and her legs slowly wrapped around his waist. He stood up and cupped her arse, holding her up. Eve snuggled into his neck even more, her nose brushing it. He managed to find her room on the first try and gently set her on the bed, detaching her arms and legs from him for her. He closed the door and climbed into bed with her, pulling the blankets over them and kissing her cheek as he spooned her.

"Good night, Eve," he whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"Love you," she breathed back before slipping into unconsciousness, the warmth of Harry's body making her feel thoroughly loved and protected.

Harry grinned and closed his eyes, draping his arm over his sister's smooth stomach. Then, unconsciously, out of sheer, unforgotten habit, her hand came to rest on top of his, her fingers intertwining with his own.

Then, a small smile on his face, Harry followed his sister into the realm of dreams.

He was never going to let her out of his sight again.


End file.
